Bleached Magi
by Euiko Tsukemo
Summary: I don't know how long I can cope, living three lives. What's more is what that damned rat told me what my life will ultimately end as. Of course I don't regret my decision, but how can I just leave Karin and yuzu alone without their big sister? My life is officially screwed. Fem!ichigo what would happen if ichigo became a paella magi before meeting Rukia and becoming a shinigami?
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm sorry I know I have a story that put a preview up for and haven't updated it, but this little plot bunny snuck up on me.

What if Ichigo was a girl? What if she became a Luella Magi before she met Rukia and became a shinigami? Does soul society know about Puella Magi or does only Yamamoto know? How can she lead a triple life with one being a secret only known to several certain people?

"Okaa-chan! Why won't you wake up? Okaa-chan!" yelled a little girl on the riverbank in the rain. If you were in the right position, you would have been able to see a beautiful young woman lying motionless on the gravel. This was the little girl's mom.

"Why are you not moving? Was it because I wasn't strong enough to protect you!" the little girl yells out in distress again. If you took a look at the bushes on their right, you would have seen two red dots, as if they were eyes staring at the young girl. Then with a swish of its white, bushy tail, it was gone.

Later on, a young couple would walk by and see the young girl now on her dead mom's back sobbing her heart out. The young man went to call the police, while the young girl would go over to the sobbing girl and try her best to comfort the girl over her loss of her mom.

Once the police have arrived, they would question the girl on the assault of her mom, only getting the fact that whatever happened, the young mom protected her daughter with her life. Her father that she will no longer call papa, came and nearly broke at the sight of his wife's dead body, but only picked up little Ichigo and got ready to go home.

Ichigo went up to her room, and stayed on her bed, just staring into nothing.

"If only I was faster, smarter, or stronger, okaa-chan wouldn't have died. What will Yuzu and Karin think!" were her repeated thoughts.

"Do you have a wish, I could grant one wish you have, of course almost anything would be possible with your power. If you want me to grant a wish, all you have to do is make a contract with me" said a girlish voice from her window.

And end, what do you think? Definitely better than me other story. Hehe I'll give you two guesses as to whose voice that was in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! Umm I'm sorry for having not updated recently. I have nothing to say other than the fact I have an addiction to the manga Black Bullet. If you haven't read it recently or seen the anime I recommend it because it is in my opinion amazing with the plot and how it just reaches out to me! Whoops I didn't mean for this to turn into a review about Black Bullet sorry! **

**Rhavis- I am going to make this before she meets Rukia if that is what you mean about pre-ascension. Or maybe you mean before Madoka becomes a puella magi? Sorry if you are not happy with this answer!**

**Anyway I shall now start Bleached Magi!**

_**"Do you have a wish, I could grant one wish you have, of course almost anything would be possible with your power. If you want me to grant a wish, all you have to do is make a contract with me"**_

"Wh-who said that? Is anyone there? Come out before I get papa!" said little Ichigo.

"**Of course, if you want me too I shall come out"** came the girlish voice, but this time there was a body. The body was a white cat like body with a red oval on its back. The animal's ears were however strange, they were pointed like a fox's, but hair came out of it almost touching the ground, it faded in to the color pink with a golden ring floating around each hair ear.

"**My name is Kyuubey or Incubator; I can grant any wish you have for one thing, a simple thing really." **Kyuubey said, finally revealing his name.

"Any wish?" said a wide-eyed Ichigo. She was thinking about how great it would be to go back in time to save her mother or how she would have enough power to make sure her younger twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu, were safe from whatever hurt her mother.

"**Yes, any wish, you could wish for power you know. You would be able to live up to your name!"** Kyuubey said in hopes that she would accept the contract.

"My name? What does my name mean? Does it mean strawberry or just one five?" Ichigo said confused. She thought her name didn't mean anything special, what is Kyuubey talking about my name isn't special she thought.

"**Your name means **_**the one who protects**_**, by making the right wish you would be able to live up to your name, you would be able to proudly say your name and protect those you love, that is what you want right?"** Kyuubey proceeds to tilt his head as he says this, a sign of his confusion.

"I want to do that! I want to be able to protect my precious people especially my family! Kyuubey I know what my wish is I shall accept your contract!" replies a now more confident Ichigo now that she knows what her name really means.

"**Very well! Tell me what is your wish!"**

"I wish…." She replies confidently.

As she says her wish, the room is bathed in an orange glow; the orange glow comes from a ball of light that has appeared in front of her chest.

"**Take the light in your hand, this is proof of your wish, your wish has now been fulfilled, I look forward to our future together," **Kyuubey says as he watches Ichigo stare at the orange ball of light with awe.

As Ichigo takes the ball of light in her hand an orange egg shaped gem appears on her out stretched palm. The bottom of the 'egg' is a small stand made of gold there are gold accents goring up around the 'egg' as well. Just as she finished observing the 'egg' she falls unconscious on her bed, the stress of the day finally getting to her. Don't forget she just so happens to have her mother taken away earlier today, she hasn't had time to properly grieve before meeting Kyuubey.

"**Let's see how it works out for you, will you bravely live for a long time, or will you be swallowed by your sadness and stress, only time shall tell: Puella Magi Ichigo."**

**So I hope you enjoyed this somewhat short chapter, I will try to see if I can't get the chapters to be a little longer. I have a new respect for those fan fiction writers that update daily and have these long chapters!**

**So please review I need ideas on how the shinigami will react! Especially for Rukia. Also when do you think Ichigo's family should find out and in what order? Please review ideas or PM me!**


End file.
